Emergent
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU Divergent-Before Al was about to jump from the Chasm, a female dauntless transfer talked him out of it. Will she help him become brave or will his mistakes make him a coward? Summary inside


**AU Divergent-Before Al was about to decide his fate on the edge of the chasm, a female dauntless transfer managed to talk him out of it. She helps him gets through the second initiation, but not without revealing some secrets.**

* * *

><p>Corrie<p>

I was sitting on the edge of the chasm, wondering how I was going to survive the second part of Dauntless initiation. I knew this part was going to be difficult because they will be getting inside my head. Seeing how I would respond to my fears and whatnot.

I cringe at the thought. I didn't like the idea of someone invading my mind but that's not the problem. The real problem is if one of the Dauntless leaders, like Eric, doesn't think I'm "brave" enough to handle it. Just the thought of him makes me cringe not only because of his cruel sadistic demeanor but how lately he stares at me. His eyes would wander from my chest to my buttock when I was doing techniques on the punch bags. Usually he won't give me a glance but this sudden shift of behavior of the cruel Dauntless leader had put me on extreme alert. I was already sleeping less than five hours a night because of what happened with Edward and I suspected it was that asshole Candor transfer Peter who put that fork in Edward's eye.

I put my face into the palms of my hand signing deeply, unsure how I was going to survive this.

Footsteps echoes throught out the chasm. In a running motion I think. Looking up from my hands, there stood a initiate dangerously close to the edge of the chasm across from me. His face was slightly bruised like someone beat the crap outta him and his eyes look bloodshot red, I think he was crying.

I watch as he stares down at the seemingly endless black pit below. Alarms went off in my mind and I knew automatically what this guy was thinking of doing.

"You don't want to do that," I called out.

The sudden sound of my voice startle him, his head snaps up and looks at me in utter horror. He must not have expected anyone to be here when he jump to his death.

"Leave me alone!" He shouts at me.

"Listen," I say to him in a calm and understanding tone. "I'm sure there is a morepositive solution," I almost sound like of the adults from Amity. I cautiously approach him, trying not to upset him more. "Let me help you."

He he shook his head. "It's useless. No one can help me. I'm not going to make it."

"Well what do you think is a solution?" I ask in a soft and low tone. I move carefully across the edge, my focus on the man in front of me.

"There is no solution for what I done." He sounded defeated. "I'm going to become factionless anyways..."

"I'm sure you can handle your fears-"

"I did a bad thing to a friend and she hates me!" He yells, tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sure what ever you did wrong to her will be forgiven. But you won't ever know that if you jump. What's your name?"

His eyes never stop looking at the bottomless pit. "It's Al."

I nodded. "Okay Al, my name is Corrie. Al let me help you."

He was quiet, the only sound coming from him was his heavy breathing. Every muscle in my body was tense and on alert, ready to grab him if he tries to jump. But then I realize if I try to grab him I might fall in with him. He was 6'1' and I was 5'1' which mean he can easily outweight me and drag me to my death as well as his own.

By accident.

"Please," I beg him, reaching out to him with my hand. "I can help you out. Al please don't jump."

It seem like forever when he finally looks up and looks at me. His eyes was brown and he look older than sixteen. I was surprised when he pulled me in for a hug. A real tight one. He smelled of lemongrass and sage. It almost reminded me of when I use to work in the fields in Amity.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, releasing me from his hold.

"It's okay." I said. "Have went to the infirmary?"

Al shook his head.

"I'm sure they're still serving food-"

"No!"

"Okay okay we won't eat," I said.

He signs deeply. "I'm sorry. I can't face them. Not now."

"Who?"

"My friends. Or they use to be." Al said, sounding bitter.

I frown slightly. "I can be your friend, if you want."

"I don't deserve your kindness. I'm coward." Al mumbles under his breath.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Al." I told him. "But it doesn't make you a coward. It makes you human."

He shrugs. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be Dauntless."

"Yes you are cut out to be Dauntless. You have to learn to get pass your fears. You just have to tell yourself it's not real."

Al looks me like I said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I know it's not real but...it feels real." He signs deeply. "Eric is going to throw me out of Dauntless. I can't go back-"

"Listen Al, I can help you survive this. You just have to trust me on this."

* * *

><p>Al<p>

I didn't know what to expect from this girl. I didn't understand why she would chose to help me of all people. I didn't deserve it. Not after what I almost did to Tris lady night with Peter and Drew.

When I went throught my fear simulation today, it was worse than before. Four thought I was about to have a heart attack in the chair. He also told me that I was in the simulation for twenty-five minutes. Fuck.

I wasn't going to make it to be Dauntless. I'm pathetic and weak. I tried to murder one of my close friends because I was threaten by them.

When I woke up from screaming, someone was standing over me. I thought it was Peter who wanted to shut me up or get back at me. But it wasn't.

It was that girl, Corrie.

"Al, are you alright?" She asks in a low whisper. There was concern in her eyes. Her eyes was a light blue color. Actually they were usually bright. How come I didn't notice this before?


End file.
